Frostbite
by couarge09
Summary: Elsa is a vampire, Anna is a human, and kristoff and sven are vampire hunters. Read about this unlikely group and the struggles they face at each turn. I'm not good at descriptions. This is an elsanna vampire Au
1. Chapter 1

I have anticipated this moment for a while. I am finally going to become one. I feel my heart beating faster as he gets closer to me. His slender hands touch my neck. A shiver runs down my spine, but this is a good shiver. I look up and am greeted by piercing blue eyes. I could stare into them for hours. They remind me of the ocean. I love going to the beach, but after this I can no longer go. I will no longer bask under the sunlight for warmth, or appreciate spring or summer. His porcelain skin holds no blemishes, except for the sideburns, but that can be ignored. He is gorgeous.

I am pulled out of my reverie when I feel her leaning closer to my neck. This is it. It is finally happening. I close my eyes in anticipation. I feel her lips touch my neck, here it comes.

"Get away from her!" shouts a familiar voice.

I open my eyes and notice he is no longer in front of me. I look for the source of the voice and see Kristoff with his crossbow, and Sven with a blade.

"Anna, are you alright?" He asks with concern edged into his voice. I pay him no attention and look around for Hans, but he is gone.

"Anna, I asked, are you alright?" Kristoff asks placing a hand on my shoulder. I understand he was doing what was best, but he ruined it. I can't help but be furious with him at the moment.

"Am I alright?! You ruined it for me Kristoff. This was my chance to be truly happy." I say, moving his hand off my shoulder.

"But A-..."

"No, he's nothing like that." Is he? I shake the thought out of my head quickly. Hans would not do something like that. He promised we can be together forever. I remember the first time we met, it was love at first sight. Kristoff sighs and says something to Sven, who nods and walks out of the abandoned warehouse. Kristoff runs his fingers through his blonde hair and says,

"I'm sorry, but let's just get you..."

I just walk past him in the same direction as Sven. I swear I hear him mutter under his breath,

"women"

We pull up in front of the apartment complex, this is where I am living for the next four years. I am a freshman in college and Kristoff and Sven are sophomores.

"Thanks for the ride," I say as I am taking off my seat belt. I reach for the doorknob, but a hand grabs my arm. I do not even have to look up to notice it is Kristoff.

"I know you're probably upset with me, but I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to lose you to those filthy blood sucking leeches."

"I know, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

I leave ending on that note. I get out of the car and close the door, not even waiting for his response. Once I get upstairs, I see Kristoff driving away. I sigh and unlock the door to my apartment. It is dark when I enter. I blindly search for the light. Once I find it, light overcomes the dark. My apartment is not messy nor clean. There are a few dishes in the sink, but nothing I cannot do tomorrow. I shut and lock the door behind me. I am hungry, but not in the mood to eat, so I go straight to bed. I don't bother to change out of my clothes.

**A/n: I'd like to thank Betareader ElsannaSnowQueen for editing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light looms in the center of the room. I moan from the sun-light against my face. I blink, shut my eyes, and blink again. I yawn, managing to keep both eyes open. What time is it? I pick my phone off my nightstand; it is 9:23 A.M., which means I have an hour before class starts. I put my phone down. I get out of bed realizing that I slept in my clothes from yesterday. That brings back memories of Hans and Kristoff. I am still crossed at him, but I know he had good intentions. After freshening up, I head to the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of fruit loops. I take my bowl to the living room to watch TV; the TV flicks on, showing a missing persons report. I really don't watch the news, but this is interesting. A female Caucasian teenager is missing, she was last seen yesterday, August 12, 2014.  
The reports say she was walking home from a friend's house, but she never got home. Police found traces of her blood and foot prints leading down an ally, but the ally is a dead end. We will keep you updated, until next time I-."  
I turn off the TV and put my bowl in the sink. I go back into my room and pick my phone off the stand. It is 9:50, might as well start walking now. I grab my bag and as I open the door I see Kristoff hovering over the door, ready to knock. He moves back quickly.

"Sorry," he says looking away. His honey blonde hair is dishevelled, his eyes have bags underneath them. Overall he looks like crap. I think he can read my mind. Because he says,

"I know." The way I treated him yesterday was horrible. I felt terrible seeing him like this.  
"I forgive you, loser. But I'm still mad at you," I say. A smile spreads across his face, as he pulls me into a bear hug. We are like this for a few seconds before he puts me down.  
"You won't be mad for long," he says while running towards his jeep. I giggle at his reaction. This is the Kristoff I came to love and enjoy. Kristoff is like a brother to me, we always have each other's backs no matter what. I guess I won't be walking anymore, as I follow him towards his jeep.  
Inside the car, I greet Sven, who is texting away in the passenger side. He mutters something and goes back to texting. Normally I would be hurt by this, but I know that's just how he is. Sven is the anti-social one in our group, while Kristoff is the brave one and I'm the clumsy one.  
We pull up towards the campus. We go our separate ways planning to meet up when classes are over. I am majoring in fine arts, while Kristoff and sven are majoring in animal studies. I am knocked out of my thoughts, when I hear oof and see a flash of blonde; I look down to see a girl on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I say, grabbing her hand helping her off the ground.  
"It's ok. I should've watched where I was going," she says while letting go of my hands to dust off her pants. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"No it's not. I really wasn't paying attention. If anyone is to blame, it's me," I say, still feeling guilty about what happened.  
"I said it's fine," she says now looking at me. Holy shit, she's beautiful. She has piercing blue eyes; which remind me of the ocean, her pale skin is flawless, even though she a few light freckles on her face. I had a bunch of freckles on my face. I must be staring because she coughs, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Are you ok?" She asks.  
"You're gorgeous, "I say. It takes me a second to realize what I just said. My face turns bright red almost matching my hair. She just giggles and says,  
"Thank you, my name is Elsa. You?"  
"Anna," I say smiling at her.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Anna, but I'm late for class," she says while beginning to walk away. I watch as she leaves, once she is gone it feels like a fog is cleared from my brain. Holy shit, I'm late for class: I run as fast as I can.

* * *

Kristoff P.O.V.

It is another one of those restless nights, it is like those blood sucking leeches can't go one day without killing someone. Sven and I get a report from the police radio that there is a disturbance at 87 street, which is a club. Perfect vampire hangout. Sven and I are now parked a fair distance from the club, but still able to see everything that's going on. We are now waiting for something to happen. The day turned out to be pretty good expect for this part. Anna has forgiven me and wasn't mad anymore when I brought her hot chocolate: she was practically beaming, as she took the hot chocolate. Her smile can brighten up a gloomy day. Anna is like the sister I always wanted. I liked her at first, but that quickly changed.  
*crunch* the sound pulls me out of my reverie. I turn around and see Sven munching on Cheetos.  
"What? I got hungry", Sven says. I just chuckle; I turn around just in time to see that douche with the side burns following some girl: Time for action.

* * *

Elsa P.O.V.  
I really hate partying out late, but it is my friend's birthday. A cold breeze causes me to shiver, I begin to rub my shoulders. I know I should have brought my jacket. The street light down the street begins to flicker on and off. I feel myself becoming afraid. 'There's nothing to be afraid of', I think to myself. I should have caught a ride with a friend, but seeing as how they were all drunk that wasn't going to happen.

It happens so fast. I am pulled into an ally, I try screaming, but the person covers my mouth. I struggle to break free, but the person is too strong. The next thing I feel is a sharp pain in my neck. I scream in pain. The person continues drinking from me, my vision starts to get blurry. At this point I know I am going to die. I close my eyes waiting for the moment, but it never comes. My vision is disoriented, but I can see an outline of two guys and the guy that almost killed me fighting. I pass out from the loss of blood.

**A/N: Thanks to my betareader ElsannaSnowQueen for editing it**


	3. Chapter 3

I see him almost draining the life of the girl, I am lucky I get there in time. I pull the trigger on my gun, landing a wooden bullet in his shoulder; he hisses in pain and drops the girl. The girl looks like she is dying. I go to rush to her aid, but he impedes.  
"You again," he sneers. His eyes are now red, with crimson blood covering his mouth.

"Seeing how you keep disturbing my meals. I guess I'll have to kill you," he says running towards me.

Before I can shoot at him, I am tackled to the ground. His weight is like a bunch of boulders, but I can tolerate it.  
He tries biting my neck, but I block him. I throw a hard swing at his face, at which he just chuckles. He punches me and it feels like I have been hit with a huge rock. I hear something being shot, which lands into the demon's shoulder; he hisses and gets off me. His shoulder starts smoking. I look up and see Sven with his crossbow.

He launches another arrow, but the target avoids it. he is distracted with Sven. I reach for my gun, but it is kicked away. I look to see jet black hair and red eyes staring back at me. He crushes my gun under his foot; he picks me up and throws me against the wall.  
My back hits the wall with full force. The air is knocked out of me.

"Nice of you to join us, Eric." I hear the target say.

"Always a pleasure, Plus I like meals that put up a fight." Eric says while walking towards me. I am not going to die now, especially not this way.

I feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins; I push myself off the wall, getting my stake from my pocket, running towards him.  
He blocks me before I can reach his heart. He just chuckles and twists my arm. I scream out in pain, I see Sven out of the corner of my eye still fighting the target off. I cannot expect him to help or we will be done for. I suck it up, throwing a hard blow, which causes Eric to let go and stumble back.  
I throw my stake at his shoulder, he hisses in pain.

Him being distracted gives me the opportunity to retrieve a pistol from my pocket; I aim for his heart, but he moves too quickly. He moves behind me, kicking me to the ground. I aim the pistol at his face, but he knocks it out of my hands. I can tell he is furious; his eyes are no longer blue. They are red like his companion's. He climbs on top of me, punching my face. He continues to do so, blow-after-blow I feel my vision getting blurry, blood oozing from my face. I feel I am going to die. He is leaning towards my neck, but I am too weak to fight him off.

I'm sorry, Anna, I say to myself. I close my eyes waiting for the moment to happen but it never does. I open my eyes to see both vampires gone.  
I look towards Sven, who looks just as bad as me. He collapses against the wall. I struggle to get up, but once I am finally up, I limp towards the main reason for why we were fighting. She is still unconscious and she has a slow pulse. Why would they leave in the middle of a fight? I just don't understand. That's when my question is answered, when I hear police sirens in the background. They have to be not far or close to here. I cannot let them find me like this.

I pick up my pistol. I am about to warn Sven, but he is already up. I know I should not just leave her here, but I have no choice; I cannot carry her to my car without the police noticing. I limp off with Sven towards the truck.

We park in front of an old RV, which is our home. Once inside I turn on the lights, while Sven gets a pop from the fridge. I take off my boots and set the pistol on the desk next to the laptop. I step over the old pizza boxes, empty soda cans, and dirty clothes to turn on the radio.  
"Police have arrived to a scene, which looks to be attempted murder. The victim is being transported to Whitmore hospital."

At least she is ok. I turn to see Sven already passed out on the couch. I might as well get some sleep too. It has been a pretty long day. I take off my blood stained t-shirt and go to bed.

The next morning, I wake up to Sven staring at the radio shocked. What the hell is wrong with him?  
"Dude, what's wrong?" There is a long pause, before he replied:  
"She's gone." I do not even need to ask him who is gone. I already know it was the girl we saved yesterday; I did not expect her to turn this way. That's not how it is supposed to work. We have to find her, before she kills innocent people.

**A/N: thanks to my betareader ElsannaSnowQueen for editing it**


	4. Chapter 4

I regain consciousness. The smell of ammonia and the beeping of the heart monitor cause me to open my eyes; my vision is disoriented for a while, before I notice that I am in a hospital. What happened? I think to myself: that's when flashbacks all come rushing in causing my head to hurt. I groan in pain, closing my eyes for a bit. It is not long before I am drifting back to sleep, when I feel a sudden breeze that causes me to shiver.

I open my eyes and look towards the window, which is wide open. It wasn't open before. I glance around the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary; I look back towards the window and see the same guy that attacked me earlier. I feel like screaming, but I am frozen in fear. Flashbacks of him biting my neck fill my mind. What is he? I refuse to believe he is a vampire because vampires don't exist.

He smirks almost as if he could sense my apprehension: it is like he is feeding off it. His pale skin seems to blend in well with walls. Piercing green eyes are staring at me. Is he here to finish the job? I try to move, but I am connected to IV's and I feel like I ran a marathon. Once he sees me move, he begins to approach my bed. This is it; I'm done for I think to myself. He stops at the edge of my bed.

"Please don't," I say. He just smiles, placing his hand on my foot, which is covered by the blankets, but I feel his icy touch.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm not here to hurt you." He says, still holding my foot, his eyes not leaving mine. His voice sounds hypnotizing, it could bring you to your demise and you wouldn't even know it. Even though his presence is alluring, I will not fall for his charm because I already know what he is.

"What are you?" I ask, already knowing the answer but refusing to believe it.

"You already know, dear. Why ask a question you already know the answer to? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" He says moving his hand up my leg. I want to kick and scream, but I am too weak.

"No, I don't. Vampires don't exist." He simply chuckles.

"Oh really," he replies. He opens his mouth, revealing two sharp fangs. I flinch, which he notices, but does not say anything. That is all it takes for me to believe him.

"What do you want, if you're not going to hurt me?"

"I'm going to help you," he says. Now he is right in front of me.

"How?" I ask, already feeling anxious about what he is going to do.

"I'm going to give you a better life." Before I can question what he meant his fangs are already lodged into my neck. I try to scream but his hand covers my mouth. My struggles become less and less as I feel myself slowing dying. The last thing I see is him smirking with crimson dripping off his chin.

I wake up with a burning in my throat and a headache. I groan, as soon I open my eyes, a nurse walks in.

"Oh, good you're awake," she says walking towards the bed. She has an olive complexion, black hair, and green eyes; she looks like she could be in her mid-twenties. As she checks the heart monitor and IV, I see her name tag on her scrub, it reads: Violet. So, her name is violet. The burning in my throat reminds me of how thirsty I am.

"Violet, May I have some water?" I ask. She looks surprised that I know her name, but she must have remembered she is wearing a name tag.

"That's strange. The IVs are doing their job. Hold on, I'm going to get Dr. Robinson in here." After she says that, she leaves the room. Memories come back of the guy who attacked me yesterday, who killed me. That can't be true because I'm alive right now. I shake it off as just a nightmare. The room is dark expect for the few beams of sunlight peeking through the blinds.

The door opens, revealing a fat man pushing a cart through. The light from the hallway comes into the room, it makes my eyes burn. I hiss and the man notices I am awake.

"Good morning, ma'am. Sorry about that, I didn't know you were awake," he says with an apologetic smile. Its ok, I muttered and he seems to have heard me because he carries on doing his job. He goes into the bathroom for a while. He comes out with towels and puts them in his CART. It is silent for a while, before he said:

"Don't you think it's a little too dark in here? I think some sunshine will brighten up your day", he says while trying not laugh at his pun. He opens the blinds; sunlight comes pouring into the room. One of the beams makes contact with my skin, I start to burn. I hop out the bed and run to the corner of the room where the sunlight does not reach. The man sees all of this and stands there shocked.

He stares at me in fear. It is silent except for his breathing and his heart beat racing. I can almost hear the blood rushing through his veins. I don't know why, but the thought of that brings back the burning in my throat. I look at him, still frozen with fear. I look at the vein throbbing in his neck. I wonder what it would taste like.

"Demon!" he shouts, causing me to look at his face. He begins backing up, while pointing at me. He backs into his cart, causing him to fall over and shut the blinds. He groans in pain, as he is getting up, blood drips down his face. His nose is bleeding. The smell of his blood causes the thirst to intensify. I am in front of him in a second, he tries to back away, but I grab him. I take one of my index fingers, wiping the blood from his nose.

The blood is now on my finger; I do the unthinkable and put my finger in my mouth. The taste is amazing, I want more. I sink my teeth into his neck; I feel the warm liquid running down my throat. I hear his heartbeat grow weaker and weaker, until it stops. I let go of the corpse and wipe my mouth. The burning is no longer there, I feel happy for a while.

That's when I realise that I killed someone. I scream, causing Violet and who I assume to be the doctor rush in. The faces that showed concern now switch to horror, as they see the blood on my lips and lifeless body of the janitor. Before they can say anything, I snap violets neck and rip out her heart. Now there are three corpses in the room. I just killed three people. I have to get out of here fast, I run to the bathroom shutting the door. I have to get out of here quick before more nurses come in and see the dead bodies and that I'm missing.

I feel a breeze and a see a vent above the toilet. I climb on top of the toilet and break off the entrance to the vent. I am surprised I can fit inside: I keep crawling and crawling, until I see an opening. I fall right through and land on clothes: I look around the room and notice I am in the laundry room. Sunlight pours from the window, burning my skin again, I yelp in pain. I jump out of the cart and run towards a dark corner. How am I supposed to get out if I'm going to burn in the sunlight? I guess that nightmare wasn't a dream after all. I guess these creatures do exist because I'm a vampire.

**A/N: Thanks to my betareader Elsannasnowqueen for editing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Code: White.

All doctors please report to room 189.

Ten hours have passed since I've been waiting for the sun to go down. It is sunset; I only have 30 minutes before nightfall. The hospital has already called a code white, the police, and evacuated half of the staff members. I am currently sitting down in the corner, but I can move freely now that the sun is half way down. I still haven't decided about what and how am I going to get out of here without them recognizing me.

That's when a brilliant idea comes to mind. I slowly get up from where I am sitting and walk towards the bin. I put on one of the dirty scrubs, which does not have a dried blood stain on it, and a face mask. I look back towards the WINDOW, and see that the sun is completely down; expect for a few rays that seem to creep through.

Inside the hallway, there are a few of the staff walking around and two police officers at the end of the hallway. I walk slowly with my head down; I want to avoid eye contact at all costs. I am almost past the police when, one of the officers called out to me.

"Miss?" The officer says. I turn around, I am greeted by one huge guy and one scrawny one. The scrawny one has a light brown buzz-cut and his partner is bald. I wonder how they even graduated from the police academy at all? They look like a bunch of slackers, but I cannot get to cocky now.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You dropped something," he says, handing me a note he picked off from the ground. I didn't even realize there was something in the scrubs. I must look shocked, because he looks confused for a second. I quickly change my face and grab the card quickly: avoiding hand contact.

"Thank you," I say. I walk away before he has a chance to reply. I cannot spend another minute in there.

Outside the hospital, I let out of a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I am relieved to be out of there; now all I have to do is get past the police out front. It was easier than I thought getting past all the police. Now all I have to do is get home, as I am walking home a thought pops into my head:

'Rapunzel!' Oh shit, I forgot I was supposed help her study for her test, which was today, but that's not important. What am I going to tell her? I cannot tell her that I got sent to the hospital because a vampire attacked me. She would think I am on drugs or crazy. I was thinking up excuses, until I got in front of the dorm.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door; I forget my clothes and I did not have my keys on me the previous night. I wait for 3 seconds, then the door swings open revealing a blonde with a frying pan.

"Ahh. Geez Punz, I'm not a murderer. Why are you even carrying that?" I say catching my breath.

" Hahaha. I'm sorry Elsa, but I was watching a horror movie," She says stepping aside to let me in. I walked into the dark room and saw "The 7,"playing on TV. I don't understand this girl sometimes: she terrified of horror movies, yet she still watches them. I quickly turned on the lights and went into the kitchen for something to drink. I was feeling kind of thirsty, but I wasn't going to murder another person for a meal; maybe I can substitute water or something to help.

The door shut, I heard Rapunzel following me.

"What's with the outfit, anyways?" She questioned. I forgot that I was still wearing the scrubs. I'm not the best when it comes to lying, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm volunteering at the hospital, it will look good on resumes," I say. I feel proud of myself for coming up with a perfect lie. She seems to believe it because asks no more questions. I open the fridge: all we have is mini Pepsi, water, and leftover Chinese food. I decide to take the water instead, I was afraid of what the Pepsi might do to me.

I pull off the cap, taking a big sip; as soon it goes down, it comes up. I spit all the water out, it tastes horrible. It makes the burning in my throat grow. I turn around to see Rapunzel, looking at me strangely.

"Umm, it didn't taste good," I say, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean? Water has no taste."

"Ummmm"

"Whatever, I wanted to show you something yesterday, but you didn't come. Now here's my chance." Before I can ask what she runs into her room. 20 seconds later, she comes out with her hands behind her back.

"Um, what do you have there?" I am not sure if I should be curious or worried. She approaches me slowly. When she is in front of me, she removes her hands from behind her back: revealing the chameleon she has in her hand. I am shocked at first, then angry.

"Rapunzel, you know we can't have pets in our dorm? What are you thinking?" Why is she doing this?

"I know. I know. But the rules said we couldn't have cats or dogs, they never said we couldn't have a chameleon." She says smiling as the chameleon climbs up her shoulder.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming this all on you, got it?" I am not seriously going to make her take all the blame, but what can I do? She is happy and I like seeing my friends happy. She does a salute and giggles as the chameleon changes colors and matches her bright pink footsie.

"You hear that, Pascal? Elsa, said you can stay here, isn't that wonderful?" She says to the chameleon. I just shake my head and toss the full water bottle in the trash. I head straight into the living room to watch some TV. As I am flicking through the channels, I feel Rapunzel sit down beside me.

"Ohhhh, go back," Rapunzel says. I turn back three channels, and the news is displayed on the TV. A cute red-headed woman with blue eyes, comes onto the screen.

"Welcome back to Gardendale 8 O'clock news, I'm your reporter Ariel Newman. I'll we discussing the first topic, which comes from Whitmore hospital. A patient, who is a caucasin female around the age of 20, with blonde hair, is reported to be missing. Doctors found 3 dead people in the room: doctor, NURSE, and janitor."

"Police are still unsure what might have happen. Keep watching because we will keep you updated soon."

"How-"

I turn off the TV after that broadcast: I feel terrible. I almost forgot that I killed three people today. I get off the couch and go straight to my room, ignoring the strange look Rapunzel gives me. I lock the door behind me, not bothering to turn off the lights. I just go straight to bed.

While lying down, I recall the events that happened today. I killed three innocent human beings. I am a monster. How could this happen to me? Why? I feel tears running down my face. I grab my pillow and sob into it.

I can remember grabbing the frightened man and draining him as he struggled. I remember how wonderful he tasted; the burning in my throat intensifies at the thought of it. I quickly shake the thought away, I feel disgusted with myself. Never again am I ever going to drink blood.

Five hours go by; I come out of room to see the living room empty. Rapunzel is asleep at this time, so I walk quietly to the fridge. I am hungry and cannot bear the stomach pains anymore. I take the Chinese food out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for 55 seconds. As I wait, I think about the cute strawberry blonde I met yesterday.

Just yesterday I was normal, now I am a monster trying to be human. The beep from the microwave snaps me out of my reverie. I take the warm rice box out of the microwave. Once I find a spoon I begin eating. A repeat of what happened earlier happens again. I spit it out, and this time the burning in my throat gets stronger.

I sigh and put down the box. What am I going to do? It seems like someone answered my question because I can smell something delicious. I do not know where I am going, I just follow my feet. Once I get closer to the source, I look down to see Rapunzel's sleeping form.

When did I go into Rapunzel's room? There is no way I am going to kill my best friend. We have been roommates since freshman year and now we are sophomores. It is tempting watching the vein throb, in her neck. I unconsciously licked my lip, once I become aware of her action I turned away disgusted at myself.

I am about to leave the room when I notice a box on the floor. I look down and see Pascal sleeping in it. Even though he does not smell as tempting as Rapunzel, I still pick him up. He wakes up, staring at me with his big brown eyes. 'I'm sorry what I'm about to do,' I say to myself.

I quickly bite down on his neck: his blood does not taste as good as the first victim, it is not warm, but it helps satiate my hunger. Once I hear his little heart stop beating, I put the corpse back into the box. I quickly leave the room, shutting the door behind me. I collapse against the door and begin to cry. I realize what time it is and I do not want to wake Rapunzel up, so I go to the bathroom.

Turning on the lights, I see my reflection in the mirror. A little bit of blood is at the corner of my lip, which I lick away. My pupils are bright red, but they seem to be fading back to blue. I notice my skin is paler than usual. I look like a ghost. I really am a monster. Is there a way I can change back? I know what I have to do. I have to find the guy that changed me.

*5 hours earlier*

Kristoff P.O.V

"UNO,BITCH," Anna exclaims. She does her little victory dance, shaking her butt in my face.

"Most guys would appreciate the sight, but I don't. Please remove your butt from my face. It's like watching my little sister do this," I say.

"Whatever," Anna says sitting back down. It is game night and we are playing Uno: Anna has won 4 games, I have won 2 Games, and Sven none. You can probably tell that Anna is kicking our asses.

"Rematch," Sven shouts. I am shocked, he rarely yells. I guess he is not too excited about Anna's victory streak.

"Whatever, I'll still beat you losers anyway," Anna says reaching for the deck, but Sven slaps her hand out of the way.

"Winners don't shuffle the deck," he says grabbing the deck. I hear Anna mumble cheater under her breath, but I am not so sure if that is what she said. Sven probably heard it, but seems to ignore it. I love nights like these, no vampires no nothing. When we went to the hospital earlier she was already gone. We called a quit because she could be anywhere by now and Sven really wanted nachos.

*Current Time*

After 12 games with Anna still victorious, we all call a quit. It is getting late and Sven and I have to get back home. Sven and I hug Anna goodbye. We pull out of her apartment driveway and begin to head home. Sven and I receive a text when we are close to the trailer. I wonder who that could be.

I look at Sven and see him reading the screen; I cannot check my phone now because I am driving.

"What's up?"

"We have to go to Oak's park now," Sven says looking at me. I immediately turn the car around; it is a meeting place where all the hunters meet up. I wonder what the occasion is.

Arriving at Oak's park, we see a few familiar vehicles and some that are new. As soon as I step out of the vehicle I see a flash of red, before I am pulled into a bear hug."

"Kristoff!" Ariel says hugging me to death; it has been a while since we have seen each other. We have both been busy with our jobs: hers is an actual job. She is my second favourite red-head after Anna.

"I think you're killing me," I say. She releases me and slaps me upside the head.

"Be quiet, you big lump," She says shooting me a playful glare. I just laugh. She walks towards Sven and repeats the same thing, but she does not hit him. It is nice seeing her, but I want to know why we're here. Ariel seems to read my thoughts,

"I don't know, but the Ibe's called the meeting." I know exactly who she is talking about: she is talking about Bob, Helen, Dash, and Jack-Jack. I think they also have a daughter, but I am not sure what her name is. One of the streetlights turns and shines directly in the middle of the park. Everyone that is here turns around and sees Bob, Helen, and their two sons Jack-Jack and Dash.

Bob looks furious; Helen looks devastated, while Jack-Jack and Dash match their father's look.

"I'm sorry to call a meeting at a random time, but I lost something very valuable to me, "Bob says. There are a few whispers of what it might be, before it goes quiet again.

"I lost my daughter, to one of those creatures," Bob screams. This causes Helen to cry, while Jack-Jack tries to comfort her.

"We need to kill these fucking things, "Dash shouts. In an alternate universe, I would be surprised that a 13 year old would speak like that in front of his father, but in this universe you see a lot of fucked up shit, so some things are acceptable.

"How," Someone asks. Everyone begins to voice their opinions at this question, it iss beginning to get noisy. It is like everyone is screaming over each other, when a gunshot rings in the sky: everyone goes quiet. I turn around and see Sven put the gun back in his pocket.

"We need to kill the leader, in order to be free." Everyone seems to agree, so that is the plan. We are going to find the douche with the side-burns and eliminate him.

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, ElsannaSnowQueen for editing t**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye," I said leaving the final class of the day. I was excited and upset, excited because I won't have class until next week and upset because I have a 6 paged essay due on Sunday before midnight: that's college life for you. I met up with Kristoff and Sven in the library for a study session, even though weren't in the same major. Inside the library, I noticed Kristoff and Sven seemed to be more focused on something else rather than the book open in front of them. They didn't even notice my arrival. I decided to mess with them, so I picked up the book and dropped it on table, it made a loud noise as it hit the table.

Kristoff jumped in surprise and Sven fell out of his chair; I tried my best to contain my laugh, but I couldn't, their reactions were priceless. I burst out laughing causing most of the people in the library to look at me. I quickly said sorry and turned over to see Kristoff annoyed and Sven upset.

"Hey it's not my fault you were distracted, "I said taking a seat across from them.

"Sorry, but we have a lot of stuff going on, "Kristoff said looking at me. I understood that Kristoff and Sven was hunters, but they never seemed to worry this much before. It seemed like Kristoff could read my mind,

"We can't tell you, but you're not in any danger." What was that supposed to mean? Why can't they tell me if I'm not in any danger? I learned its better not to ask too many questions from Kristoff. I couldn't expect any from Sven because he's worse than Kristoff when it comes to answering questions. I just decided to let it go and change the conversation.

We spent only 30 minutes actually studying and the rest goofing off. I should've expected this because when you're studying with your friends, there's not going to be that much studying getting done. We left the library 2 hours later, it was about 5 O'clock. As we were leaving, I saw a flash off blonde hair; it reminded me of the girl named Elsa 3 days ago. I turned around quickly and saw that it wasn't Elsa, but my cousin, Rapunzel.

I haven't seen her in a while since she's is studying to be a nurse and that take takes up all of her time. I was a little shocked at first when she told me her major was nursing; I expected something this, but that's Rapunzel for you, she can be unpredictable at times.

"Punz," I said loudly, causing her to turn around. Her face changed from shocked to a smile, she ran up and pulled me into a hug. Once we pulled apart, she said hi to Kristoff and Sven, who said hello back, but they had to go somewhere. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. Kristoff and Sven went towards the parking lot, while Punz and I headed to a little café on Campus.

"I'm so excited to see you, I said taking a seat. We already ordered, I ordered a hot chocolate and Rapunzel ordered a latte. We were seated at a small table near the window.

"Me too, sorry studies have been killing me lately. How are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's ok and I'm fine. I've just been hanging out with Kristoff and Sven."

"Oh. That reminds me, when are you going to ask Kristoff out?" Rapunzel asked. As soon they question left her mouth, I was shocked that she would think I like Kristoff. Not there's anything wrong with him, but I see him more as family, like a brother.

"Never, we don't like each other like that," I said looking around.

"Ok then, T-." Rapunzel was cut off mid-sentence by the Barista, who had our drinks.

"One Hot Chocolate and One Latte," he said placing the correct drinks in front of us.

"Thank you, I said looking up to see a handsome man. He was a slender, muscular. Dark skinned, with dark brown hair and amber eyes: He looked like someone from a fairytale. On his name tag was, Naveen.

"Don't thank me, thank Tiana," He said before walking off.

"Wow…. If I wasn't with Eugene, I'd ask him out, "Rapunzel said and we both giggled because we know it's true.

"That reminds me, how's it going with Flynn?" I said while blowing on my hot chocolate before taking a sip. I don't know why he likes to be referred as Flynn, but we just call him that. Rapunzel calls him by his real name, Eugene, and Flynn.

"It's going pretty good; we're just waiting on you. I can't wait till you get a boyfriend. The first thing we'd do is double date," Rapunzel said taking a sip of her latte, but burning her tongue in the process. I laughed at the expression she made as she stuck out her stung.

"You need to calm down and I met a guy…." I said. Flashbacks of the tale mysterious stranger, called Hans came to mind. I could tell I had a dreamy look on my face because Rapunzel was practically beaming.

"What happened?" She asked wiggling from excitement in her seat. I remembered how Kristoff came and stopped it from happening. I couldn't tell her was a vampire or that Kristoff was hunter, so I decided to tell a half lie.

"It wasn't going to work out," I said drinking the last sip of my hot chocolate. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Rapunzel was about to speak, when her ringtone went off:

"_That's what makes you beautiful."_

She smiled a sheepish smile, and removed herself from the table. While she was gone, I couldn't help but think what if Kristoff hadn't come in time? Would I be a vampire right now or dead? I shook off the depressing thought just as Rapunzel came back.

"Who was that, "I asked. I didn't care if she told me or not, I just wanted to get my mind of things right now.

"It was Flynn and he invited us and my roommate to this hot new club he booked." I probably forget to mention that Flynn or Eugene was a DJ. I also forget Rapunzel had a roommate, she probably mentioned her once or twice but I never really paid any attention during those times.

"Oh, but don't you have to study?" Where the hell did that come from? I could care less about studying, but I'm not sure about Rapunzel she needs to study a lot.

"Pfft, I need a break or else my mind will explode, "she said texting someone, probably her roommate.

"How's your roommate?" I asked. This seemed to cause her to stop what she was doing and look at me.

"I don't know, but she's been acting strange lately."

"How strange?" I asked suddenly curious by what she meant. Strange as in creepy stalkerish or just a plain weirdo.

"Umm, yesterday she came back in some dirty scrubs: which was surprising because I could've swore she was just going to a party. She made up some excuse saying she's volunteering at a hospital. Also she drank some water and spit the entire thing out, like it was poison: I saw her drink water plenty of times and she never did that. Today, I found my chameleon dead, when he was perfectly fine yesterday." Rapunzel said between sips of her latte.

"That is strange; do you think she killed your chameleon?"

"No, Anna, she's my best friend and I don't she would do that. Probably he ate something poisonous. Anyways, let's go I'm ready to party." We both got up and left a tip for the barista. It was already dark outside, we decided to go change and meet up at the club. Once I got the address, I turned around and walked home.

It didn't take me that long to get home. Once I was inside, I took a quick shower and looked for something to wear. I chose a black dress, which reached my thighs and some black pumps. I decided to take my hair out of my normal pig tails and let it down. I was ready to go, I grabbed my purse and my cellphone. I called a cab and while I was waiting I decided to call Kristoff, to see if he could come. It rang two times before going to voicemail, I thought nothing of it: He was probably busy. Once the taxi arrived, I locked my door and headed downstairs.

It didn't take long before pulled in front of the club, Rapunzel was talking about. I paid my fare and exited out the vehicle. I spotted Rapunzel and her roommate, who was the girl I met before. I felt my heart beating faster, my knees seemed to grow weak at the sight of her. She seemed to notice someone staring her because she turned around. We made eye contact that was all it took for me to blush. I quickly looked at the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing jeans and blouse, not much.

I probably looked like someone weirdo just standing here, so I walked over. Rapunzel greeted me first with a hug and her roommate, Elsa, whispered a hey. I said hey back, but I didn't whisper it. I don't know why Rapunzel said she seemed strange, she seemed pretty normal to me. Her skin seemed a little paler than before, and her eyes seemed more alluring. It seemed like she prettier during these past few days. I was snapped out of my reverie, by Rapunzel pulling me inside, while Elsa followed. Inside, we greeted by loud music and a bunch of people dancing. Rapunzel mentioned something about finding, Eugene before walking off. That left only me and Elsa standing by the entrance.

"So, do you want to get a drink?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Sure, "she said. Good, things were going great. Just don't embarrass yourself, Anna. At the bar, the bartender greeted us and asked what we wanted to drink. I don't drink that much alcohol so I ordered a coke cola and Elsa the same things. It was silent as we stood waiting for our drinks, once our drinks arrived I immediately took a big sip: that's how nervous I was.

"Thirsty much? Elsa asked

"Hahaha, yeah I love coke, "I said chuckling awkwardly. I stopped laughing when I realized what I just said. She probably thinks I'm a drug addict: gosh, I'm such an idiot. The most beautiful sound, snapped me out of my inner argument. It looked up to see Elsa laughing, she looked even more beautiful laughing.

"It's alright Anna, I know what you meant, "she said. My face turned the exact shade of my hair.

"So.. wh-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Hans enter the club. He looked the same as before, still gorgeous, but he was with another girl. I don't know why that bothered me, but it did.

"Excuse me, for a second," I said leaving Elsa confused.

Elsa's Pov:

Once Anna left, it felt like I could breathe again. It was like when she was around; the hunger came back full force: I wanted nothing more than to see what she tasted like. I felt horrible for thinking like, so I was going to try to control it as hard as I can. I was surprised when Rapunzel invited me out, I wouldn't even take myself out for the way I was behaving the other night. I only accepted because I didn't want Rapunzel getting suspicious.

I was shocked to find out that Anna and Rapunzel were cousins, but not so much when get them in the same room together. They looked kind of a like. I wonder where Anna went? Before she left she looked like she saw a ghost. I set my coke down on the table, and looked around the club for anna. I almost gave up, but I saw a strawberry blonde with a white streak in her hair talking to Him.

I felt my body freeze up at the sight of him, the man who ruined my life, the man who killed me, my creator. What was Anna doing talking to him? I couldn't let him change her: I can't let him ruin her life. As I was walking towards them, the music changed and the people began to dance more violently, which made it difficult to get through the people.

"_I did my time and I want out, so effusive__  
__Fade, it doesn't cut, the soul is not so vibrant__  
__the reckoning, the sickening__  
__Packaging, subversion, pseudo-sacrosanct perversion"_

It seemed like everyone seemed to know and love this song. I got hit a couple of times and some people tried grabbing me to dance.

'_Go tell your classes, go dig your graves__  
__Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save__  
__Sinking in, getting smaller again__  
__Undone, it has begun, I'm not the only one'_

It seemed like more people keep the dance floor, I jumped over and see the man leading Anna somewhere. I had to hurry up, I started pushing people, but there was too much people.

'And the reign will kill us all  
We throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see  
The preservation of the martyr in me'

I was finally out of the crowd, but Anna was gone. Where did she go?

'Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial  
Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial'

I saw Rapunzel heading towards me with an angry Eugene around her arm.

"Where's Anna, she asked?"

"I don't know she left with some guy."

"Oh, well we're leaving because Eugene confused dates. He doesn't have this place until next week and this music is giving me a headache."

"Oh, I'll see you home and I'll find Anna don't worry." She nodded and left with Eugene.

"There are cracks in the road we lay  
From where the devil fell, the secrets have gone mad  
This is nothing new, but when we killed it all  
The hate was all we had

Who needs another mess, we could start over  
Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong  
Now there's only emptiness  
Venomous, insipid  
I think we're done, I'm not the only one

And the reign will kill us all  
We throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see  
The preservation of the martyr in me

Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial  
Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial

The limits of the dead!  
The limits of the dead!  
The limits of the dead!  
The limits of the dead!

Fake and defenseless lies  
(Psychosocial)  
I tried to tell you but  
(Psychosocial)  
Your purple hearts are giving out  
(Psychosocial)

Can't stop a killing idea  
(Psychosocial)  
If it's hunting season  
(Psychosocial)  
Is this what you want?  
(Psychosocial)  
I'm not the only one

And the reign will kill us all  
We throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see  
The preservation of the martyr in me

And the reign will kill us all  
We throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see  
The preservation of the martyr in me

The limits of the dead!  
The limits of the dead!"

Once the song was over, the dance floor seemed to clearing up. I saw Anna and the Man walking towards the entrance. I hurried over toward the entrance, bumping into a few people. Once outside, I followed Anna and the man.

"Anna," I called out. They both turned around, Anna blushing and Hans smirking.

"Stay away from, her" I said.

" Elsa, it's ok I know him," Anna said trying to reassure me. How did Anna know this man? I'll ask later, right now I have to keep her safe.

"Anna, he's not safe, I said not taking my eyes off him." He just chuckled after I said that.

"But-" Anna was interrupted by him,

"It's ok, love I will see you next time, he said caressing her face.

"Don't you dare touch her," I sneered while moving closer. He put his hands up in surrender and back away, still smiling. Once he was gone, I let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Anna asked furiously. I almost forgot Anna was still standing there.

"He's not safe, Anna," I said like it was the most obvious thing.

"I can protect myself," Anna harsher said than she intended to.

Elsa felt hurt by Anna's tone.

"Ok. Well, your cousin left, I said not bothering to look at her anymore.

"Yeah, well I'm leaving too and don't worry I'm calling a cab, she said. I watched as she put in the numbers. It a long moment of silent before the cab came, Anna looked at me one last time before getting in the cab. I watched the cab drive away until it was out of sight. I began to start crying. I went behind the club, to avoided pitiful stares.

"Ah, Young love," A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw the man standing in front of me. I was no longer sad, I was angry.

"Why did you do this to me? Who are you?" I snapped

"Hmm, I recall the last time you asked these questions it didn't go so well. But, if you must know, my name is Hans." He said extending his hand.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked ignoring his hand. He sensed that I wasn't going to shake it, so he quickly withdrawal it.

"Do what? I gave you the gift of immortality, you should be happy." Hans said

"I didn't want it, I rather be dead," I spat. The next thing I knew I was thrown into the wall.

"Don't you dare treat such a gift as an abomination," Hans said standing over me.

"Fuck you," I said clutching my stomach.

"I don't think your little girlfriend would be too happy if you did. I wonder what she tastes like, I bet you wonder too."

I got up and punched him right in the face. It didn't seem to affect him, he just laughed and grabbed me by my throat.

"You can't beat me and I suggest you cool down: before I end your life right now." He said still with a smirk on his face. He let me go and began to walk away, but not before saying something.

"I'd watch out for your girlfriend, because in the end she could be the cause of your death," He said. Before I could ask what he meant, he was already gone. I kicked the wall in pent up frustration. She's not even my girlfriend and what was that supposed to mean? After pondering for minutes I decided to walk home.

As I was walking home, I smelled something delicious; I saw a pregnant woman and her son coming from a Chinese restaurant. I tried ignoring the hunger in my throat and walking away, but I couldn't control it any longer. I whispered a sorry to myself and walked across the street.

"Isaac, slow down," the woman called to her son.

"Hahaha, catch me mommy," He said running. He was not paying attention, so he bumped into me. He looked up with wide eyes and said,

"Sorry, Ma'am." No I'm sorry I said more to myself. I quickly grabbed him by the neck and bit in. I blocked out the screams of his mother. I drank until his heart beat no more, I threw the corpse to the side. I was still thirsty; the mother seemed to notice she was next: she tried to run, but it came out more as a wobble.

I caught up to her in no time, I bit into her neck and she screamed out in pain. I covered her mouth, she tried biting me, but I didn't let go. Once her heart stopped beating, I let go and she fell to the ground. I felt satisfied, I heard cop sirens coming in the distance and I quickly ran away.

**A/n: Thanks for reading, the song was Slipknot- Psychosocial. Also, Thanks to my betareader Elsannasnowqueen for editing it**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I got to the dorm, all the lights were off. I guess Rapunzel was staying with Eugene tonight. I decided against turning on the lights and just heading to my room. Inside my room, I was greeted by a visitor: I saw Hans holding one of my underwear,

"What the hell are you doing here?" I nearly shouted.

"Whoa, calm down sweet cheeks."

"Don't tell me to calm down. How do you even get in here?" I asked while snatching my underwear from his hands.

"I followed you, he said as if it were the simplest thing. He walked towards my bed and collapsed on in it.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious. Did he see me murder the pregnant women and her son? It seems like he answered my thoughts.

"Nice choice for a meal, I didn't even think you had it in you." I felt my throat get dry, but it wasn't like when I experience hunger.

"Shut up, I said. I didn't really know how else to respond. I wasn't good at comebacks and he clearly noticed because he chuckled. He sat upright on my bed and said,

"Why do you fight it so much? You're a vampire, you feed. Get over yourself." He is talking as if I wanted this. He did to me and now he expects me to just accept and be happy.

"I will never be happy," I said glaring at him. This while normally send shivers through someone's spine, but he just smiled.

"Yeah, well I don't care. This is not even the reason I came here for," he said.

"What did you come here for?"

"Your little girlfriend is friends with a hunter and I believe they are planning something."

"What does this have to do with me? Why should I care?" I asked annoyed. I just wanted him to leave already: his presence just made me angry.

"Because If I die you die," he said. I had no reply to that. Were people really coming to kill me? I did nothing wrong. Expect harm a few innocents, but nothing major.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I asked while putting my underwear back in the dresser.

"For starter's don't buy underwear like that, I don't your girlfriend would like them." I turned around to shoot him a glare, he was already expecting.

"She's n-"

"I need you to help me create an army, he said. His face was dead serious now, all jokes and trace of a smirk was gone. I never saw him like this, even when he was killing me. I thought about what he said for a while, it's better to be safe than sorry.

"I'm but what do you want me to do?" The smirk on his face, told me that whatever his plans were they weren't good. I hope I have a little bit of my humanity when I'm done with this.

A week has gone by since I last seen Anna. I have spent most my time training with Hans, which was harder than it seems. I remember the first day when we began training:

"_Ok, here's my place," Hans said gesturing to an abandon warehouse. There was nothing in here expect a chair and a fridge. Hans saw me looking at the fridge and said,_

"_Bagged blood, but that's now why we're here." I wonder how were going to train i-_

_My line of thought was interrupted by Hans charging at me with what appeared to be one of the wooden legs from the chair. I dodged quickly, catching my breath._

"_What the hell man? I thought you were supposed to be training me, not trying to kill me." He seemed to ignore me and charged again; this time I grabbed the leg from his hand and broken in half. Instead of being upset with me, he just clapped. I'm starting to believe that he's actually crazy._

"_Good job, Elsa. But, one important tip, don't get distracted or else that will be the last time."_

My reverie was interrupted by man who looked a few years older than me, I wondered who that was disturbing our break. Hans seemed pleasured by this man's appearance because he got from where he was sitting and greeted him. After a few hushed words between the two, he introduced me to him.

"Elsa, this is Eric." He said gesturing to a slender, handsome, fair skin man with ice blue eyes. He was a sight worth looking at, but he didn't seem to interest me that much. While, I was checking him out, he seemed to be checking me out too. I caught his eyes scanning up and down my body, I felt uncomfortable. It seemed like he could sense because he stopped and reached out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Eric. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Elsa."

"You too, I said looking at his hand cautiously before shaking it. He noticed my hesitation, but seemed pleased I shook his hand regardless.

"Now that we got introductions out of the way, it's time talk about our plan." I seemed to forget that Hans was present in the room.

"We should probably call up, Art," Eric suggested, but the look in Hans eyes switched from fear to neutral. It seems like he has a talent for masking his emotions, while I am an open book.

"No, I think we can handle it. We just need a few more recruits, which we will get by tonight." Hans said while looking at me and Eric, seeing if we agreed: we both nodded our heads and it was settled tonight we would begin our army.

The club was fuller than usual, probably because it was a Friday and most people wanted a break. I didn't seem to mind because I was already in, scooping out the girls that seemed available. I would have come with my friends, but most of them were busy anyways. I just bumped my head to the music as I sipped my drink.

I was supposed to hunting for vampires, but I tired of reality. I wanted to be like these people, who didn't know what danger faced them yet. So, tonight I was going to do exactly that and John's mission was going to have to hold on. After five drinks, I was buzzed and was close to becoming intoxicated.

I moved from the bar and spotted a few girls at a corner, I decided to try my luck. I wasn't a bad looking guy, so there might be a chance I could take one of them home. As I got closer, all the girls stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hello, Ladies," I said while waving, I probably looked like a jackass but I didn't really care at the moment. None of the seemed to reply, they all just stared at me. This is the part where all my confidence would vanish and I would slowly walk away, but the alcohol seemed to do nothing but boost it.

"Shy types? Don't worry I love Shy girls," I said.

"Can't you see none of us are interested? Go away, one of the girls said. She was petit brunette, with side bangs, green eyes, and an olive complexion. She was in other words, hot.

"You can't get rid me that fast, sweetie." She seemed to be disgusted by what I just said. I ignored all her other friends and focused just on her.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that, "she said smugly. Really, the I have a boyfriend card? I doubt she has a boyfriend. Before I could reply a buff looking dude put his arm around her shoulder.

"Is this punk bothering you babe?" He asked looking from me to her. I don't understand why girls for these douchebags. This guy probably takes steroids.

"No, he was just leaving, "she said. She said looking at me, expecting me to leave. Ha, like I was going to back down to this meat head, I'm a hunter for crying out loud; not like they know that, but I take on monsters stronger than him.

"Not really, If you consider talking to a really attractive girl to be bothering her, I said looking at the meathead: Ignoring the shock spread across the girl's face. The boyfriend seemed to get angry at my comment. He removed his arm from around his girlfriend and approached me.

"You're a brave little fellow, aren't you?" He said

"Brave isn't the word. Confident is," I said enjoying his anger.

"You got balls don't you?"

"I would assume so, I would show, but I don't swing that." The next thing I know, I was lifted off from the ground face to face with this meathead. I noticed everyone at the club now paying attention to us.

"You better shut you're fucking mouth before I make you," he said, But I was distracted by the spit coming out of his mouth to take his threat seriously.

"Joe, calm down," said the girl that was flirting with earlier. She tried grabbing his arm, but he pushed her away. See this why girls like this don't deserve guys like him. I punched him in the face causing him to let me go. Once my feet was on the ground, I felt myself being tackled to the FLOOR. That guy seemed to recover fast enough because now he was on top of me and I was being pummeled. I tried fighting back, but my intoxicated state didn't seem to be helping.

All I remember was blood rushing from my nose and security kicking me out of the club, so much for having fun. Once outside I began to walk to my house, which wasn't far: I didn't want to take the risk of using my car. As I walking home I saw something weird, instead of ignoring it I decided to follow it.

I ended up in an alley; I saw what appeared to be two vampires holding a person while the third one leaned closer for the kill. Any intoxicated state I ad before was quickly gone, I took out my pistol with wooden bullets and shouted,

"Hey, step away from the victim; I said pointing the bullet at them. All of them seemed to be shocked expect for the third one who just smirked and said,

"Now why would we do that?"

He seemed to think this was some sort of joke. Before I could fire the bullet, he was already in front of me, snatching the gun from my hand. He broke the gun into pieces like it was glass. I stood there stunned, I had no other weapons and it was three against one. I quickly turned around to run, but he grabbed me by my collar slamming me to the ground. As my head collided with the surface I quickly blacked out.

I woke up to darkness, I tried to move but I was stuck. I could sense someone was in the room, but I couldn't see them.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you," a voice said conforming my theory.

"What do you want from me? Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" I was confused as why my life hadn't ended.

"Because I need you to tell me, what your friends are planning." The voice said now appearing closer.

"I will never tell you or help your kind," I spat. The voice chuckled and turned on a light, the brightness burned for bit, but it didn't take long for my eyes to adjust. I was in some sort of warehouse and the person standing in front of me is the vampire from before: Side-burns, green eyes, and pale skin.

"You tell me now or die," he snarled.

"I rather die," I said.

"Ok," he said. Just like that he was gone, I wondered where he went. It didn't take long before I felt a sharp pain in my neck. He bit down hard, sucking my blood before pulling out ripping a piece of my skin. I cried out in pain. He shoved his finger In my neck, creating a puncture so deep he could put his fist in, which he did.

His hand was now down my throat, I felt water in my eyes from the intense pain. I felt is hands on my spinal column, I could tell this was the moment I was going to die. He quickly ripped it out, the last thing I saw was him smirking covered in blood.

**A/N: thanks to betareader elsannasnowqueen for editing this.**


	8. Chapter 8

I had 4 hours left before dawn, I thought as I got dressed. Rapunzel was still sleeping, so I had to sneak out very quietly, which was now easy for me. Outside, there were a few cars driving and people out on their early morning jog. The burning in my throat returned as I saw this man jogging pass my dorm. I could smell the blood pumping through his veins; I could feel myself slowly giving into temptation. I ignored it until the guy ran by and was distance away from me. I haven't had a meal from a live source in a while. Hans gives me blood bags because he knows I regret after a kill, I appreciate him for that. Right now, I was going to Han's place or the abandon warehouse where we usually met up.

I wonder what happened to that guy Hans took hostage yesterday night. He's probably dead by now, but there is a little part of me that wants to believe he isn't. I could already imagine what happened. Hans asked the man some questions and he refused to answer, so he killed him. I wonder if Hans killing him will worsen the situation with the hunters. I bumped into someone; getting out of my thoughts. I looked up and was met with blue eyes and a smirk, Eric.

Eric and I have become friends for a quite a while now, I'd even go so far as to say we could be best friends, but for some reason I don't trust Eric. He's a nice guy, but there's something about him that bugs me. I'm worried at some point he might turn against us, he seems like the kind of sneaky manipulative person who would do that.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I replied back.

"Are you going to Hans?" I asked. I noticed that question threw him off guard, but he quickly covered it up and just smiled.

"Yeah. Are you?" He said lying through his teeth, but I won't call him on it now. I just nodded and we began to walk to together. I wonder why he lied and where was he going at this time? This just confirmed my suspicions about him. Note to self: don't trust Eric. 20 minutes later, we arrived in front of the warehouse.

"Ladies, first," Eric said stepping aside while holding the door open for me. I quietly said thanks and walked in. I heard the door close and footsteps behind me letting me know that Eric was inside. The first thing I saw was light illuminating of a wall. I decided to follow that source with Eric behind me. The scene displayed before me was something I was not prepared for. I almost threw up at the sight.

A corpse without a head laying in a significant amount of blood, I looked for the head and noticed it was by my feet. The face looked like it went through a great deal of pain before dying; overall it was gruesome scene. I heard footsteps; I turned around and saw Hans covered in blood stains.

"It looks like you found my master piece," He said as walked towards us. Why? Thought, but it seems I've said it out loud because Hans spoke,

"He wouldn't give answers and I don't like hunters." That was still not a good enough reason to kill him and like this.

"That doesn't excuse that fact that you disfigured this guy," I said pointing towards the body. Hans seemed to find my annoyance amusing because he still had a smile on his face.

"So?" He said

"So? What about the hunters? What's going to happen when they find out what we did to him?" voice rising, as I felt myself becoming angry.

"This is war Elsa and no man survives war without a fight."

***Beep beep beep***

I awoke to the sound my phone buzzing; I turned on the screen and felt my eyes burning due to the brightness. Quickly typing in my password, I saw 5 texts pop up; one from John, one from Ariel, and 3 from Anna. I opened the one from john first:

_Meet at 9:00pm tonight. URGENT._

I wonder what the meetings going to be about this time. I opened Ariel's message next, which was a picture message. I waited as the image downloaded; once it was complete I clicked open. I almost dropped my phone. The image displayed Chris, a hunter and my friend decapitated. I looked at Sven, who was still sprawled over his bed snoring.

I felt bad for him. Chris and Sven were best friends; I know Sven thought of Chris as a second brother to him after me. I don't want to show him, but I have to; if that was me, I want someone to tell me if my best friend died. An image flashed of Sven dying before me came across my mind, I shook the thought away and checked the last three texts, which were from Anna.

_Anna: Do you want to hang out today?_

_Anna: Is it ok if Rapunzel comes?_

_Anna: Hello? Please don't ignore me Kris. I know you have been busy, but it's been a while since we last hung out._

I texted a quick ok.

The last came in about 10 mins ago. I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was 12:00 pm. I oversleep again; it's almost becoming a habitat of mine. This mission is a lot harder than I thought, Sven and I killed about 7 vampires this past week and it seems like that's still not enough. As soon as I got off my bed, I stretched. After stretching, I headed towards the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, turning the knob to warm. As I took off my shirt, I noticed the large bruise on my back. It was an irritated red yesterday, but now it was a nasty shade of purple. I could already feel it beginning to hurt. It's strange when you don't look at your cut or injury it doesn't hurt, but when you do that's when it begins to hurt. It sometimes makes me think pain is all in the mind, but I can't believe that or else I would end up dead.

After a shower, I felt more relaxed and my bruise seemed to stop hurting. I took one of the towels from the rack and tied it around my waist. Exiting the bathroom, I noticed Sven was missing. I quickly got dressed and thought about where he might be. We were currently at inn at the moment, so he might have gone downstairs for the free breakfast. Once I locked the door, I went downstairs to the dining room.

I looked around and spotted Sven sitting by himself with a cup of coffee, staring at his cell phone. At the moment I knew Sven already knew and there was nothing I could do, but comfort him. I walked towards the table and took the seat across from him. Sven didn't even look up to knowledge my presence.

"I'm sorry, man." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook my hand off and looked up at me. I could tell he was about to cry and that he was furious.

"Don't," was all he said. He got up and left me sitting at dining hall alone.

**a/n: I decided to continue because I always stop stories and I'm going to complete this one. Thanks for reading. Remember to review and I'll post next or the week after that I think. I don't know, but thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of waiting for Rapunzel to pick me up, I decided to walk to her dorm. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I unlocked it and saw that Kristoff replied. It's been a while since I last spoke to him, you could imagine my surprise he said ok. I was about to reply back when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I said too shy to face the person. Once I looked up, I was met with a Handsome face; he has short blonde hair, green eyes, and little bit of stubble.

"No. I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," He said. His voice was even alluring, he reminded of me of Elsa. It's been weeks since I last spoke or saw her, I'm sure I'm the reason why, but I don't want to think about that right now. I must of looked like an idiot just staring off into space, so I quickly tried to think of an excuse. That's when I remembered I was supposed to meet Rapunzel.

"Well, I'm still sorry. Anyways, It was nice meeting you, but I have to go." I started to walk away,

"Wait," he said taking hold of my wrist. I looked at him waiting him for to explain and let go of my wrist. He noticed my discomfort with him holding my wrist so he let go. I relaxed a bit and now waited for his reason.

"Before you go, is there any chance I can have your name or number?" I barely knew this guy and now he's asking for my number. I was about to let him down gently when he said,

"I know you don't know me, but you're really cute." I felt myself blush at the compliment and this caused him to chuckle at my reaction.

"Sure, why not?" After we exchanged numbers and went our separate ways, I saw Rapunzel in distance.

"Punz," I shouted. She looked around, once she noticed me, she begin to walk faster towards me. Once she was close enough I said,

"I was just going to meet you at your dorm."

"Oh, I guess great minds think alike." We both laughed at the reply.

"True. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The mall wasn't that far from the campus, it was about a 30 minute walk or so. It was a comfortable silence as we were walking there.

"So, how are you?" I asked breaking silence.

"I'm fine, It's just studying has been such a pain lately. I barely have enough time to spend with you or Eugene, You?

I noticed she didn't mention Elsa, did she notice? Why is she always on my mind lately? She probably didn't mention her because they live together. My inner- musing was interrupted by a gasp and Rapunzel disappearance. I looked ahead and saw Rapunzel running towards something.

"Wait up, Punz," I said running after her. Once I caught up, I noticed she stopped in front of a store that was displaying a phone; the price said $600 dollars, that's very expensive for a phone.

"Did you know these came out? Elsa and I were planning to buy one in December, once we saved enough money. We were going to get a job, sometime soon and were going to combine our money and purchase one; that's if we have enough money, then we can purchase two. Elsa can hers and I can have my own.

I wanted to tell her take breath, but I was afraid she wouldn't hear me or I'd upset her. So, I just tuned out the rest of what she was saying and only caught the end,

"I can't believe it, oh my gosh," She squealed in excitement; I cringed back by the pitch. That's when I remember she said something about Elsa wanting it to, it's better to ask about her now or never.

"Did you find a job yet? Did Elsa?" I asked.

"I didn't, but I'm pretty sure Elsa did because I never see her anymore. I know she's there, but she comes in really late and leaves early in the morning. I'm not even sure she goes to classes anymore, but I hope she does; I don't want to look for a new roommate." Rapunzel looked upset by this; I could tell this was bothering her.

"She probably does. Why don't you try staying up and waiting for when she comes home?" I suggested and Rapunzel shook her head.

"That won't work, it would mess up my sleeping schedule and I have to be at class early," she said.

"Hmmm. How about leaving a note somewhere in the dorm, letting her know you want to speak or you could invite her to the mall?" Rapunzel thought for a moment, before she answered,

"I'll try the notes and I already did; I texted her, but no reply. She's just been Mia lately. The only time I fully saw her was at the club when she went to go follow you, by the way what happened to you? I couldn't ask Elsa because I spent the night at Eugene's and Elsa wasn't there in the morning."

Flashbacks of the club incident came rushing back, me following Hans and Elsa acting like she knew what was best for me, following me yelling at her and leaving. I could remember her disappointed face as I got into the cab. The memory makes me sad. I remember Rapunzel was still waiting for an answer.

"I saw an old friend, but I didn't see Elsa after that." I hated lying, but I didn't want Rapunzel to know that Elsa and I got into an argument. She didn't seem to question me further, so we continued walking. We arrived in front of the mall at 2:01.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Rapunzel asked.

"Umm, I forget to tell you but Kristoff is coming, so let's just walk around until he comes, I said while taking out my phone and texting Kristoff that we arrived. Rapunzel just nodded and we went into the wall. For the past 4 hours, we bought new clothes, and Rapunzel a bunch of new shoes. Kristoff still didn't responded back and we didn't see him yet.

"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat," she said. I nodded and we walked towards the food court. I ordered me popcorn because I wasn't really hungry and Rapunzel ordered a sub. Once we found a table, we munched on our food in silence. That's when one of the chairs slid out, we looked up and saw Kristoff. Kristoff looked the same way he did when I was mad at him, but slightly better, but anyone could tell he was upset. I also noticed that Sven was missing.

I was about to ask when Rapunzel beat me to it,

"Hi Kristoff, where's Sven?"

I looked at him curious of what he was going to say.

"He's busy," Kristoff said taking the seat next to me. Rapunzel seemed to believe him, but I didn't. I could tell when Kristoff was lying and he was lying right now, but I would confront him later about it. Right now I was just glad he was here.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked pushing my empty box of popcorn to the side. Rapunzel and Kristoff seemed to think about it for a moment, that's when Kristoff said,

"How about bowling?" Rapunzel and I both agreed. Rapunzel was done eating, so we threw away our food and left the mall. Rapunzel called shot gun, but I didn't care; I was too busy focused on Kristoff gloomy mood. I had to ask him soon when Rapunzel isn't around.

Once we got to the bowling alley, it was already dark outside. Rapunzel was the first one out of the car, followed by me, then Kristoff. Kristoff was moving like a zombie, I told Rapunzel go in and order for us; she seemed hesitant at first, but she understood. Once she was gone, I asked the question that was on my mind.

"Where's Sven really at? What's wrong? No bullshit," Kristoff seemed surprised that curse and I was even surprised myself, but I didn't like seeing him upset.

"He's upset, one of our friends, well Sven's best friend died, Kristoff said."

"Poor Sven, How?"

"He was hunter and it was on a mission." I didn't really know much about the hunters or the vampires, I tend to stay out of those situations, but I understood what happened. I didn't ask any more questions because Kristoff was limited to what he was supposed to say.

"Well, I'm sure he won't be upset for too long. Now, let's go bowl." I said walking towards the entrance and kristoff following.

"Yeah, Probably and Anna you're going down," Kristoff said walking ahead of me. There was the old kristoff; I couldn't help but smiling and following him. Once were inside, Rapunzel handed us our shoes; once we put on our shoes, Rapunzel told us we were in the sixth lane.

Twenty minutes into the game, Rapunzel was in the lead with Kristoff behind her and me last. I suck a bowling, but everyone was having a good time. Kristoff phone buzzed and he told us to hold on, while he went to corner and spoke to the person. Kristoff came back quickly and we continued the game.

Kristoff(Pov)

Ariel called me making sure that Sven and I was going to be present, I agreed but I wasn't to sure about Sven. I just agreed for both of us and ended the call. As I was walking back towards the girls I noticed a two guys watching Anna or Rapunzel I wasn't sure. I noticed one of them was a vampire, but the other wasn't.

I decided to ignore them and go back to continue the game. Rapunzel screamed in victory, while Anna pretended to be sad, and I demanded a re-match. Rapunzel said something about needing something to drink, she asked what both of us wanted and I said nothing, while anna asked for lemonade.

Once Rapunzel was gone, it was only me and Anna.

"This time I'm going to be victorious, Anna said. I just laughed, the only way Anna would be victorious if….. I couldn't even think of a reason, which made me laugh even more. Even though I was ignoring the guys, I still kept a close eye on the vampire. I noticed now he was following a girl and his friend was in tow. I looked back to Anna was now pouting at me, I told her I had to go to the bathroom. She seemed to think it over, but Rapunzel came and handed her drink distracting her.

I took my moment and left following the vampire and the guy. Once I was outside, I saw him drag the girl behind the bowling alley, covering her mouth. I could see the girl struggling, the girl and I made eye contact and I could tell she was asking for me to help her. I normally don't handle missions by myself, but I think I could handle a vampire and a human. The vampire had jet black hair, blue eyes, and was built; I didn't see the human that well.

I followed them behind the alley, before the vampire could sink his teeth into the girl's neck, I tackled him. Taking him and the guy by surprise, but they weren't surprised for too long. I felt myself being lifted and thrown to the wall. I groaned in pain, I got up and charged towards the vampire, but he moved quickly. He almost got me but I got him by the neck, I was going to punch him when, I fell down.

I looked up and saw the guy, the human; I forget he was still there. He has blonde hair, green eyes, and a bit of stubble; but, now he had a sinister smirk on his face. I noticed the girl still watching in fear.

"Go," I shouted out her. She didn't even hesitate, she took her opportunity and left. The vampire didn't even seem to go after her.

"Since you ruined my meal, I will have no mercy killing you," The vampire said picking me up and throwing me back down hard. I landed hard on the bruise, which caused me to cry out in pain. I was in too much pain to get back up, I was slowly losing conscious.

"Kristoff!" I heard a voice and I knew it was Anna. What is she doing? Did she follow me?

"Anna, get away," I said. I'm not sure if she heard me or just ignored me.

"You…," Anna didn't finish her sentence. All I heard was a scream and I blacked out after that.

**A/n: Thanks for reading and remember to review. Thanks to all the people who are following.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Anna…..doesn't….. Stop" Kristoff mumbled in his sleep. It's been three days since Kristoff fell unconscious and Anna went missing. I feel bad about not being there, maybe if I was there I could somehow prevent this from happening. Right now we were in a hospital, what I meant by we is myself, Kristoff, and Rapunzel. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend like this, what would have happen if Anna didn't interfere. An image of Kristoff's corpse came to mind, I shook away the morbid thought; I couldn't think like that right now.

I looked at Rapunzel's sleeping form on the chair across the room; she looked peaceful yet uncomfortable. I felt bad that I couldn't tell her about vampires or what we are; she must be devastated thinking her cousin is dead, even though that is likely. I wish I could tell her, but I know she won't believe me and that would add more stress to her current situation. I sat on the edge of the bed, facing Kristoff.

"C'mon, bro wake up. We got to find Anna before it's too late." No responses like usual, but I could tell he was okay because he mumbled something. At least it's better than before when they first put him in and no one but family could visit him. The door opened, I turned around and saw a concerned Ariel enter the room. She stopped at the edge of Kristoff bed, sending one last glance at him, before hugging me.

I was surprised by the sudden contact, but reciprocated back. The hug only lasted two seconds before she pulled away. I could see she had been crying, which left a little damp mark on my shirt. I could see she noticed to and was about to apologize, but I held my hand up signaling her to stop.

"It's ok."

"Is he going to be ok? How long has he been here? I'm sorry that I didn't make it before?" All those questions Ariel asked, I could tell she was concerned and worried.

"It's ok, Ariel. It's been three days since he was admitted and doctor said he was going to be ok, he just needs to stop boxing for a while." This seemed to calm her down a bit; she went across a room and pulled one of the empty chairs next to the bed. Once she sat down, I heard Rapunzel waking up. I turned around and was met with weary green eyes.

"Did he wake up yet?" She asked covering her mouth as she yawned.

"No, not yet," I said. I was happy that she asked about Kristoff first, but I could she was eager to find out what happened to Anna, since he was the last person to see her.

"Ok, well, I'm going to get breakfast. Do you want anything?" I shook my head no and she left. It was silent in the room except for Kristoff's breathing.

"You know when you first contacted me, I thought Kristoff had died, but now that I see him I'm thankful that he's alive, but said he's injured. I remember telling him to take a break when he's injured, but did he listen, no." Ariel bittersweet laugh ringing through the room, as Ariel got up and moved closer to Kristoff. She was now standing in front of him, she squat down taking hold of his hand.

"Kristoff, please wake up." Kristoff didn't reply this time not even a mumble. I thought something was wrong, so I got up and moved where Ariel was at. I calm down once I saw him breathing. I looked towards Ariel who was about to cry, I pulled her into another hug as she cried on my shoulder. It was a while before she stopped, she pulled away leaving a big damp spot on my t-shirt.

"I-." I was interrupted by a Gasp; I looked down and saw Kristoff beginning to wake up. The moment we've all been waiting for as finally arrived and I could tell Ariel couldn't wait either. His eyes opened slowly, but once they were fully open; brown eyes were looking at me and Ariel.

"Where's Anna?" He asked. Ariel was confused, but I didn't know what to say yet…

* * *

"Where's Anna," I asked. Ariel looked confused and Sven didn't say anything. I had a feel he knew, but I was too weak right now to confront him. My throat felt extremely dry I needed some water. Ariel said something about going to get the doctor, leaving me in the room with Sven. The last thing I remember was Sven pissed. I didn't know if he was still mad or not, so I decided not to say anything.

Sven noticed the awkward silence and spoke first,

"I'm not mad anymore." I felt relief rush through me and the awkwardness lifting from my system.

"Why didn't you call me? You could have died," Sven said. Once he said that a memory of the vampire holding me by my neck appeared, I shook the thought from my head.

"I thought I could handle it. It was only one vampire and a human, I thought it would be easy, but I was proved wrong." I recalled almost killing the vampire, but getting stopped by the human. I remember them double teaming me, I almost going to die when Anna came.

"W-", I didn't get to finish my sentence as the doctor came into the room with Ariel and Rapunzel following.

"Mr. Bjorman, I'm glad to see your awake now. Your friend's have been worried sick about you, especially these two, "she gestured to Rapunzel and Sven. The doctor had long brown hair that almost reached her waist, blue eyes, and was tan. She was beautiful, but his throat began to hurt bringing him back to reality.

"I'm your doctor, Katherine or Kat, whatever you feel comfortable calling me by. You must be thirsty, so I asked your friend Rapunzel to get you a bottle of water." Rapunzel handed Kristoff the bottle, which he took eagerly. I removed the cap quickly and drunk the whole bottle.

"I guess I was right, "Katherine chuckled. Something about her laughter made Kristoff smile.

"How you feel right now, she asked placing a hand on Kristoff's shoulder, It felt like his whole body was on fire, but decided to reply with a normal answer.

"I'm alright, I just was bit thirsty." Everyone laughed once he said that, he wondered why for a minutes, and then remembered how he chugged that water bottle.

"Well, I guess you can get out today if there aren't any more problems. I'll be back with the forms you have to fill out." Once she left, Kristoff felt like he could breathe again. It was silent, before Rapunzel broke it.

"Kristoff, I'm so glad you're awake," she said rushing to his side and pulling him into a hug. The hug only lasted 2 seconds, before she pulled away.

"So what happened? How did I get here?" All I could remember was telling Anna to stop and blacking out. Rapunzel retold the events what happened after, which was here finding me in the alley bleeding and Anna missing. She called Sven first, who arrived there quickly and was about to call the police when Sven stopped her. They both decided to take me to a hospital and I've been unconscious for three days. That was a lot to take in, but I was glad they helped me. I could've been dead or worse, but that brings me back to the question of where's Anna.

"Do you remember what happened? Where's Anna?" Rapunzel asked. I didn't know if I should tell her about the vampires or the hunters, so I looked at Sven who looked away and Ariel who gave me a look telling me it was my decision. I decided on what I was going to do, I was going to tell Rapunzel what happened exactly.

* * *

"Ugh….." It felt like my head was about to explode and I felt nauseous. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I struggled opening my eyes for bit. Once they were open, I noticed I was in a dimly lit room. Where am i? I thought. I tried moving again, but I was stuck. I looked down and saw my feet chained against a pole, what the hell is going on? I looked up and my hands were the same as my feet. My arms began to hurt, from being in an up-right position so long. But, how long was I here?

I struggled trying to get free, but it only hurt more, so I gave up. All I could remember was following Kristoff and being attacked, I don't remember who or how. My thoughts were interrupted by multiple footsteps approaching.

"So, it seems our guest has woken up," a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Hans and saw the guy that I meet before. How does he know Hans? What's going on?

"I bet you must be wondering, how, why, and what's going to happen?" the man said walking closer to me.

"Well, we or shall I say I'm not going to kill you, but Hans probably might. Why? I'm sick of being a human and my friend Hans is going to help me change that and in order for that to happen you need to answer a few questions."

"Why me?"

Instead of the man answering Hans spoke,

"Because you know a hunter and I'm pretty sure you know what they have planned for us."

"I don't know anything," I said. Kristoff never told me anything, all I know is that he is a hunter and one of the Hunters died.

"How about you start by telling us who your little hunter friend is?" The man said. I wasn't going to give them Kristoff's name, so I kept quiet.

"Silent, won't do you anything good. Now answer the question," Hans said. I remained silent, which made Hans and the man furious.

"I guess, we're going to have a little fun before we get the answers out of you," Hans said now smirking. The smirk sent shivers up my spine.

"Let's hope, you keep that pretty face of yours. I don't think your girlfriend will be too happy." What girlfriend? What are they talking about? Before I could asked the man punched me hard knocking me unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

"_So… you're telling me vampires exist? And they took her?" Rapunzel questioned, still unsure of what we told her. I could tell it was really hard for her to let the information sink in, but she had to know sooner or later. Sven, Ariel, and I just nodded; she let out an exasperated sigh, taking a seat on the chair in at the side of the room. _

"_So…. Do they sparkle?" Everyone in the room groaned at the comment. Rapunzel laughed at this, but didn't last for too long. The room grew quiet when they saw the serious look on her face._

"_How do you kill one?" _

_I was about to speak, but Sven spoke before me,_

"_You will need a wooden stake, sword, and holy water." _

"_Holy water? I thought that was a myth."_

_I shook my head no and said,_

"_I thought that at first, but it actually works."_

"_So, what are we going to do?"_

_I didn't know how to respond to the question yet, because I haven't even thought about it myself. I looked at Sven and he looked just as stumped as I was. Ariel looked the same, but I could tell she was thinking of something. It was silent for a while as we thought about the question._

"_We'll tell you later, right now Kristoff needs to rest", Sven said breaking the silence. I was about to say something, but the nurse walked in,_

"_So, I talked to your doctor and he said you'll be able to leave by tonight." Thank god, I mumbled under my breath, but I'm pretty sure she heard me because she chuckled. I felt happy that I was I was able to make her smile._

"_Well… That's about it. If you need me don't hesitate to call." Once she was gone, Sven whistled. I looked at him and he gave me a knowing look, which made me look away._

"_What?" Rapunzel and Ariel asked at the same time, looking at me and Sven. _

"_Nothing... expect for the fact that Kristoff likes that nurse."_

"_Sven…!"_

"_Wow.. You must be bad that you were unconscious when she was giving you your bath._

* * *

3 weeks have passed and there is still no sign of Anna. We tried everything from going back to the last place we saw her and to questioning vampires before we killed them. Sven was getting frustrated and so was I, but I couldn't get upset too soon. I was now pinning a vampire against the wall, holding a stake to her neck.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me!" She said. Any other day I would have killed her, but Anna is still missing.

"Do you know anything about a young woman with a fair complexion, lots of freckles, and long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids?"

She seemed to think about it for a second, when a sinister smile appeared on her face.

"Probably, but what's it to you?" I heard Sven let out an annoyed groan. I didn't have time for games, I wanted answers now. I pressed the stake into her chest, inches away from her heart; she hissed in pain.

"I don't have time for this. Do you know her or not?" I asked while twisting the stake in her chest.

"Ok… Ok… I don't know who you're talking about, but I saw some guys taking her somewhere." I thought about what she said for a while and it seemed believable to me, but I looked to Sven for reassurance and he seemed to believe her.

"Where?"

"I don't know." Dammit, I thought we this close to finding her, but it looks like we're back to step one.

"So is this the-." She never got to finish her sentence; Sven sliced her head right off of her body, blood splattering on the wall, the floor, and a few on my face. The body collapsed to the ground, turning a greyish-blue. I stepped to the side, while Sven lit a match and threw on her body. We watched as she the flames engulfed her.

Once the fire stopped and her body was ashes, we back to the Jeep. While Sven, was putting up the equipment my cellphone started to ring; I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Rapunzel. I haven't spoken to Rapunzel for 3 weeks now; the last time we spoke was when I got out of the hospital and two days after. I decided to let the call go to voicemail; I didn't know what to say or tell her. The ringing stopped, my phone vibrated, telling me that she left a voicemail; I will probably check it later.

I put my key into the ignition, just as Sven came into the passenger side. Once he closed the door, I twisted the key, bringing the engine to life. I drove off, not really sure where we're heading now, but I hope it help lead us to Anna.

* * *

It was 12:00 A.M., I should have been asleep hours away, but with Kristoff ignoring my calls, I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about Anna, it was like this every night, but I assured myself that Kristoff would found her. I can tell that isn't happening any time soon with him and Sven ignoring my calls, I hate the fact I can't do anything. I tried asking them to let me become a hunter, but Sven said that it would take too much time training me and I couldn't do school and be a hunter.

I screamed into my pillow, not wanting to wake the people in other dorms around me up; I would say Elsa, but I'm not even sure she's here. I think I heard the front door open, but I'm pretty sure that's my imagination. I tried to think about something else, but I couldn't stop thinking about if I heard right or not. So, I got off my bed and headed to the living room; the living room looked exactly how I left it and It looked like no one came in. Just to be sure I walked to Elsa's door, which was currently closed.

I was raised my fist to knock, but I wasn't sure what to expect. It's been a while since I last seen or spoken to her. Who knows what could have happened? Maybe she's a serial killer that kills during the day and rests a night or she's a vampire; I almost laughed at the last thought, Elsa a vampire? Please, I don't think Elsa would live with herself, plus I would know. I sometimes hate my over active imagination for giving crazy thoughts.

I mustered the courage and knocked on the door, three taps.

"Elsa?"

No response, just as I suspected. I was about to when I heard the door open, I turned around and there was Elsa in threshold. She looked different, her skin was paler than usual and she looked a little bit taller than the last time I saw her.

"Whoa… You look different," I said. I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to say, but don't judge me.

"Thanks? Is there anything you wanted?"

***SMACK***

Elsa looked shocked that I even hit her and I was shocked too, but my hand was hurting pretty badly. It was like I smacked a boulder, what the hell is wrong her face?

"What the hell was that for?!" Elsa asked nearly shouting.

"Where have you been? I thought we we're friends? It's like we never see each other anymore. What have you been doing and don't say you volunteer at the hospital, because I checked and they never heard of you," I shouted. It was like all my built up frustration was finally coming out and it felt great. Elsa faced changed from shock to no expression at all.

"I can't tell you..."

That was all she had to say, I was about to slap her again, but this time she caught my hand.

"I feel bad that we haven't spoken, but I've been busy. I'm sorry".I thought about her apology for a while, before forgiving her. I pulled her into a hug which she hugged back. It only last for two second, Once I pulled away I wiped the tears that we're starting to form in my eyes.

" Look at us, fighting like we're a couple," I said causing us both to laugh.

"I'm sorry Puns, but I'll try to find a way to spend more time with you, I could tell by her tone that she was sincere.

"Please do. I don't want to lose my best friend, I already lost my cousin."

"Cousin...Anna? What happened to her?" Elsa asked worry in her tone.

"Yeah, she went missing about 3 weeks ago."

" How?" I wasn't sure If I could tell Elsa what really happened, so I decided just to tell half the truth.

"Some guys took her, but don't worry Kristoff is looking for her. I tried calling the police, but Kristoff said he would handle it, so don't."

"Kristoff? Who is Kristoff?"

"Anna's best friend." As soon as I mentioned that I saw Elsa face change into a scowl, but she quickly changed it back to neutral. It was strange, but I just got my best friend back and I didn't want to question it.

"So, since we're both up, how about we watch a movie for old time sake?" I asked.

"Next time, I have to go somewhere," She said walking past me heading for the door. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 1:20 A.M.

"Where exactly are you going at 1:20 A.M.?" I asked, but she was already out the door.

It looks like I'm just going to wait until she comes back or shall I say if she comes back. I walked to towards the shelf, which contained our DVD collection, I looked through my selection of movies and decided I was going to watch "Homeward Bound: The incredible Journey", just to pass the time while I waited for her.

* * *

I couldn't believe Anna was missing… how could have I not known? Oh that's right; I'm a freaking idiot who spends way too much time hanging out with Hans, instead of her real best friend. Maybe, if I spent more time with Rapunzel I could have probably known or even prevented that from happening. Knowing Rapunzel, she probably wants us to hang out in the day time and I can no longer do that anything.

I screamed in frustration, kicking a can, which broke someone's car window, setting of the alarm. I couldn't care less right now, all I could think about is where might Anna be and is she safe? I didn't even know where I was going, until I stopped. I looked up and saw that I was at the warehouse, I don't if it's a sign or not, but maybe Hans know where she is.

I went inside and saw Hans having a hushed conversation with some guy, but It quickly ended when I entered the room.

"Ah... Elsa, I wasn't expecting you so early." Hans said smiling, but something was off about his smile. I didn't have time to question Han's bullshit today; I'll save that for another time. All I was thinking about is where Anna is and why is there a human in here?

"Who's he?"

"Have you no manners and this is James, my apprentice."

That explains the human. James put his hand out, but ignored it. He could tell I wasn't going to shake it, so he quickly put it back. He probably thought I was rude, but I didn't care.

"So... I recently found out that Anna is missing and I-"

"You're girl is missing and you're wondering if I can help you find her, "Hans said. I nodded and Hans just smiled and clapped his hands.

"Well, I'll try but I can't guarantee that I will find her, love." The human next to him seemed to find that funny, but changed his expression when he saw me glare at her. I think something's up here, but I can't confront them now or I'll look like an idiot and Hans will lose his trust in me.

"Well, Thanks and let me know if you found any leads or her," I said walking towards the exit.

"While do," I heard Hans say just as I shut the door. I don't know if Anna is dead or alive, but I'll find her. I felt the burning in my throat; all this anger caused me to become hungry. I didn't have any blood bags on me, so I decided to steal some from the clinic.

* * *

The bright light now burned my eyes, I haven't seen sunlight in a long time and this artificial light, I could barely see it. My face was battered up, my eyes were swollen, my lips were bruised, and I had cut marks on my arms and legs; I wasn't sure when or if they were getting infected. I was in so much pain, I groaned, notifying them that I was awake.

"Welcome back, Princess. Do you have anything to tell this?" The same exact question each day, I don't if they didn't get it, but I wasn't going to answer them; I rather I die than Kristoff or Sven Die.

"Still not answering, you know what's going to happen now, don't you?" Hans said smirking. The guy who I learned is called, James, smiled and pulled out the knife.

"It's a shame, when your girlfriend finds you, you'll be nothing but a rotting corpse," Hans said taking the knife from James. Once he had the knife, he begins to walk towards me, once he was close to my face, he slid the knife gently across my face, I winced at the cool touch of the blade.

"Are you sure you don't have anything to say?"

" No," I spat.

"Alright, well try to keep it down this time, James doesn't want to go deaf. Before he pierced the knife into my skin, I mustered up all the salvia I could and spit on his face. James and Him looked shocked by reaction.

"I was going to be easy on you, but you decided to be a little bitch. His eyes turned red, and his fangs grew, I turned moving to delay it, but he quickly held my neck, and bit down hard. I screamed, but he put his other hand over my mouth muffling my screams. I felt myself slowing losing consciousness as he drank from me.

It wasn't long before I passed out.

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favored this story. Also, my reviewers Magic4343 and Armagedon01, I like reading your reviews. Thank you, Magic4343; I'm happy that my story is one of your favorite updates. Anyways, thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

I felt myself moving, but how? I tried opening my eyes, but they it hurt too much, I opened them half way and saw what appeared to be a person, but there face was blurry, so it hard to figure out who it is. I tried moving, but I realized that this person was carrying me. I didn't know who this person was and where they were taking me. I squirmed, trying to get this person to release me, but they didn't budge.

"Let me go," my voice was faint, but I could tell the person heard me. He or she stopped moving and looked at me.

"I can't… just stay calm, I'm taking you somewhere safe."

I tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was a whimper. It slowly felt darkness begin to consume me, I tried fighting it but it was inevitable. I passed out with the reassurance that I was being taken somewhere safe.

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lit room; the blinds were closed but a small beam of sunlight still loomed into the room. I looked around and noticed I didn't recognize it. I tried getting up, but something was attached to my arm; looking down I noticed an IV in my arm, attached to a blood bag. How did I get here and where am I?

"Hello?" I called out. I know it was probably not a good idea, but I had to know where I am. That's when the flashback of the mysterious person carrying me came back. Is that who brought me here? My train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. It was too dark except for the small beam of sunlight in the corner of the room, to see the person.

The person rushed to the side of my bed, all I saw was a flash of blonde hair, before I was pulled into a hug.

"Anna, I'm so glad you're ok." That's when I recognized the voice. Elsa. But How?

"Elsa… how?" I asked, I could feel the tears threating to come out.

"Anna… let's talk about this later," Elsa said as she pulled away from me.

"No, let's talk about this now! I was almost killed…."

I couldn't hold it any longer, I broke down into tears. Elsa pulled me back into a hug, she rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder. How did she get pass Hans? How did she find me? So many questions, that needs to be answered.

"Anna, please don't cry. I'll tell you, but not now." Each time I tried to stop, the image of Hans draining me came back. Elsa tried whispering reassuring word in my ear, but all it did was make me cry more. I didn't know, but somehow being in her arms brought a sense of comfort; It slightly eased the pain.

As soon as I felt I ran out of tears, I pulled away and looked at Elsa. She looked paler than usual and tired.

"Elsa…"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Was I really ready? I felt ready, but was I really.

"Yes."

* * *

_After I left the clinic satisfied, I didn't feel right about leaving Hans place like that. Just as came back, I heard a scream. I rushed to the source, I saw Hans nearly draining the life out of Anna and James just watching. They didn't notice me yet, so I snuck up behind James, snapping his neck, ending his life quickly._

_I looked back to Anna and she was close to dying. I pulled Hans off Anna and threw him against the wall. The smell of Anna's blood oozing from the open wound, started to make me feel hungry again, but I ignored it. Hans saw all of this and began laughing at my attempt to not try and finish her off._

"_See you even want to, Elsa. Stop fighting it and enjoy what life has to offer."_

"_Never, you lied… You said you didn't know where she was and yet all along she was kept here and tortured!" Elsa felt herself becoming angrier by the second. She wanted to rip Hans head off._

"_I never said she wasn't here. I said I'll try to find her and look I did, "Hans said smiling like he did no wrong._

"_Why?"_

"_Why?... are you really going to ask me that, Elsa?"_

"…"

"_Oh for crying out loud, I'm a vampire Elsa and you are too. Stop ignoring the gift I gave up," Hans said getting up and wiping the dirt off him._

"_I'm not like you and I'll never be."_

"_Oh, Elsa. If Anna found out what you were, do you think you'll ever see her again?" _

_That was true, but I couldn't let that distract me right now. I charged at Hans, but he sense I was about to attack and caught me by the neck. His grip grew tighter around my neck, I could feel the bones in my neck cracking and I struggled to get down._

"_You see, Elsa you're nowhere near strong as me. I could easily end your life right now, but I won't. I'm not weak like James, or Eric; you have to try harder than that to defeat me."_

"_That's where you're wrong, Hans. I can defeat you and I will, I kicked him hard below, causing him to let go off me. As he was clutching his crotch, I took the opportunity and punched him hard in the face, causing him to stumble back. I keep coming at him with punches and kicks, until he was on the ground._

_I was about to stomp on his face, when he got up so fast that I didn't even have time to back up. He grabbed me by my leg and tossed me to the wall. I felt the wall crack as I collided against it._

"_That's enough! No more, mister nice guy," He said rushing towards me. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall a couple of times. I tried breaking free, but his grip was too tight, I could feel myself slowly losing consceincous; when a blur passed by knocking Hans off me. I turned around and saw Eric snap Hans's neck._

"_And he said I couldn't defeat him."_

"_Eric..," I called out, I was slumped against the wall. I tried getting, but It was a struggle. Eric came over and helped me up._

"_E-"_

"_Hurry and get out of here Elsa, he's not going be down for too long." Eric said interrupting me._

"_But what am I supposed to do about her?" I knew I couldn't take Anna to the hospital, they'll ask too many questions and some of the staff might recognize me from last time. Eric seemed to recognize my situation and said,_

"_Give her your blood, just make sure she's not dead; If she is, then she might become one us. Now, hurry up and go."_

"_What-"_

"_Don't worry about me, just go."_

_I didn't hesitate any longer, I picked up and she felt light in my arms. I could see the bruises, cuts, and burns on her skin. I felt myself becoming angry again, but I had to go before Hans woke up, so I left. Anna woke up sometime while I was carrying her, I could see her struggling to open her eyes and her sudden discomfort. I reassurance her that I wasn't going to hurt; I could tell she wanted to say more, but she passed out again._

_I took her too to my old house; before my parent's died I used to be here all the time. Now, it was empty except for the little medical equipment that my mom had from when she was a doctor. I placed her in my old bedroom, I took one of the empty blood bags, cut my arm and poured my blood into the bag. As soon it was filled to the top, I removed my arm and my cut quickly healed._

_I attached the end of the IV to the blood bag and the other part to her arm. I hope this works. Five days gone by, Anna still didn't wake up and I never went back to Rapunzel. I knew I told her I'll try, but she'll have to forgive me for this. I didn't eat except drink from a few rats, but that wasn't enough. I didn't really want to take the chance of leaving Anna alone._

_I was checking my phone when I heard her, she said hello. I walked in and there she was, her face was completely healed, but some of the other injuries didn't heal completely. I could tell she was struggling to see who I was, and I didn't expect this to happen, but I rushed in and hugged her; Hugging her, made me feel better. Once she recognized me I felt smiling for the first time in five days, but it didn't last for long._

_She wanted to know what happened to her, I didn't want to tell her because she just woke and what Hans said keep replaying in my mind. I tried to tell her later, but she refused and broke down into tears. I had to comfort her again, not that I didn't mind. I hate the fact that Hans is still alive, he hurt this much; when I get the chance I'll kill him._

_Once she was done crying she asked me again, I asked her if she was sure and she said yes. So, I told her everything, including the fact that I was a vampire._

* * *

"Yeah, that's it. I hope you don't ever want to speak to me again, now that you know what I am." I know that it is selfish for me to ask, after everything she has been through, she probably doesn't trust any vampire anymore. The next thing she said shocked me, it was like she read my mind,

"Don't worry Elsa, I trust you. It's strange, but I feel like I could trust you and a part of me knows you want hurt me, she said resting her hand on my arm. I felt sparks, but decided to ignore them for right now.

"I'll never hurt you, Anna." In that exact moment, warm lips met mine; I shocked by Anna making the first move, but quickly gave in. We were both kissing for a while, it was slowly turning to a make out, but my hunger quickly came back and I pulled away quickly. The kiss was amazing, I was upset it had to end, but I didn't want to hurt Anna.

"Whoa," Anna said breathless.

"Yeah... Whoa." Anna tried kissing me again, but I turned away; I could see the disappoint on her face.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked concern etched in her voice.

"Nothing."

"Elsa, you can tell me anything don't worry, " she said while rubbing my arm.

"I didn't eat for five days and I'm really hungry right now, I said looking at down the ground, I wasn't ready to see the disgust on her face. What she did next shocked me; she held out her wrist and said,

"Drink." Is she out of her mind? Five days ago she nearly died and now she's asking for it again. I know I wouldn't kill Anna, but I'm afraid I might not stop.

"No, don't even suggest it," I said getting up moving away from her.

"Elsa, you're hungry, Anna pleaded."

"Yeah, well I'm not feeding from you. I'll find something later."

After that note, she didn't push anymore. I decided to go out and find some food before Anna ends up on the menu.

"I'm going out, stay here." Anna nodded.

"Wait," Anna said just as I reached the door. I turned around and walked back to her.

"What?"

She kissed on the cheek, causing my whole face to turn red. She just laughed at my reaction and whispered thanks in my ear. Instead of leaving hungry and upset, I left hungry and happy.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter changed completely to what I had planned. I was going to make Anna upset with Elsa after finding out she's a vampire, but I changed my mind. Talk about cliché, I'm sorry if you felt the kiss was too soon, but I just had to. I hate reading a story and the kiss scene is all the way in chapter 30, but it's worth the wait, yet I don't think I can pull it off. This is my first time writing a kiss scene, please let me know what you think and don't forget to review. Also, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Spoiler alert: next chapter, Anna dies(mwhaha, Jessica). **


End file.
